


This fic was called "Totally Strong Brother Hours" and I have no better name for it

by VoidLeviathan



Series: Coffee-Stained Books - Extra Bits [11]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Im sorry idk how else to tag this, Questions, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidLeviathan/pseuds/VoidLeviathan
Summary: Barney finally decides he can maybe trust his brother with something after a year of trying to mend their relationship the best they could.
Relationships: Barney Calhoun & Benrey
Series: Coffee-Stained Books - Extra Bits [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768609
Kudos: 51





	This fic was called "Totally Strong Brother Hours" and I have no better name for it

**Author's Note:**

> HH Please Read  
> I'm going to have a lot of these I'm sorry
> 
> Barney and Benrey are brothers  
> They're twins. Benrey is the older twin.  
> They fell out of communication for a very long time and only started connecting again when Barney met Gordon at 17 City Books
> 
> I don't usually have beta readers so I'll go back and fix anything when I can.  
> You thought this AU was a Coffee shop - Bookstore AU? You were fooled! Its also the worlds most powerful found family and crossover au as well.

“I need to ask you a question.” Barney shuffled his hands, unsure of how to go about this entire situation.   
  
Years prior to meeting Gordon, Barney had a pretty bad relationship with his older brother. Something that started around when the two of them were just teens and their family sorta started to fall apart. They fell apart too. Barney stopped talking to Benrey entirely once he moved out, and Benrey didn’t really do much to bother with fixing it until he felt a tad too guilty about leaving his brother alone.    
  
When he attempted to make amends, Barney grew to always be on edge. Constantly snapping at him and asking him to leave because he didn’t need him around. In turn Benrey started to act negatively as well. While his heart said he cared about his little brother’s well being, his stubborn head said his little brother wasn’t worth the time unless he wanted to bother him.    
  
They only started talking and fixing things when Gordon Freeman showed up in Barney’s life and treated Benrey like a really good friend. He eventually convinced Barney and Benrey to try and make amends when Benrey proved he still cared about his baby brother through having an inhaler on him in case of emergency, even when Barney hadn’t had an asthma attack in years.    
  
They were on good terms now. Constantly goofing off and getting together to just talk now and then. Generally much better than the past. Things were still a bit awkward and hard to work through, but they were trying.    
  
Which is what lead them to the situation now. Barney nervously picking at his sleeves and Benrey unsure if he should be looking him in the eyes or not.    
  
“Whats the uh...the question?” the older Calhoun asked.    
  
Barney sits quietly a few more seconds as if rethinking on what he wanted to ask. Unsure if it was the right choice.    
  
Benrey doesn’t blame him really.    
  
“I just...well. Listen. I and Gordon are getting married in a few weeks-”    
  
“Mazel Tov.”   
  
“Let me finish.” Barney chided, “We’re getting married in a few weeks and I don’t have a best man. Now I thought really hard about it. Honestly I even considered asking Freeman before this and then thought harder on that and really I don’t know the guy that well but...well...then I remembered a certain brother of mine.”    
  
“John Feetman?” Benrey laughed a little, even more humored by the unnamused look on his little brother’s face.   
  
“First of all, Freeman. Second of all, if you aren't going to take this seriously then I’m not going to get to my point.” Barney goes quiet in thought once more and Benrey only grows a little more anxious about what his brother is trying to ask.    
  
“I want you to be my best man.” He finally says. “We got off on the wrong foot for a long while and frankly I’m tired of that. I want you at my wedding and I want you to be there because I...damn it I care about you Ben. I don’t care if any of our other family comes but I for sure want you to be there. To be there with me because I just…”   
  
Barney looks up from his hands. When did he even start looking at them in the first place? He catches Benrey staring straight at him, eyes ready to burst into tears.    
  
“I...uh..”   
  
“What? No snide remarks this time big guy?” Barney jokes.    
  
Benrey laughs just a little, “I mean...I guess I should be your best man its only obvious. Be pretty cringe if anyone else was it.”    
  
His words were a dismissive attempt to hide the fact that he was crying, but Barney could easily see right through them. It didn’t help that he was crying as well. He couldn’t even remember the last time he cried in front of Benrey without being incredibly pissed about something he’d done.    
  
For the first time in several years the two of them hugged. A genuine hug. Comforting and warm and forgiving. The years of torment and negativity melting away in one small act of final forgiveness. They didn’t have anything to argue about anymore, and didn’t need to act like they didn’t care.    
  
“Do I have to wear a suit?” Benrey asks quietly.    
  
“I would hope you do. If you don’t wear one, I’ll have Tommy and Freeman bring you a spare. Don’t doubt me on that.”   
  
“We’ll just have to see when the time comes, won't we?”   
  
Barney dreaded what that meant, but he couldn’t let the silly comment ruin how great it felt to have his brother again. 


End file.
